Dark Energy Flare
A Dark Energy Flare is a rare, destructive and cataclysmic explosion that a Dark Fusion Reactor undertakes if the reaction happens too fast. Overview This type of reactor is very dangerous. This is because unlike normal reactors there is only one thing that can go wrong, melt down. With the Dark Fusion Reactor, there is a multitude of disastrous events that can happen such as as Resonance Cascade and a Dark Expansion . However this is the worst one. How It Happens To see what the reaction is and how it works please see Dark Fusion Reactor. If the reaction happens inside the reactor too fast it will become uncontainable. If this happens, normally a method is implemented to stop the reaction. To do this method, the Exotic Energy must not be converted into electricity but instead kept in the reactor. The Dechyons would then combine with this energy and "fizzlel out" and turn into Photons and Exotic Matter. However if the reaction happens so fast that a quantum singularity is created in the core, the reaction is not stopped and the Exotic Energy is not forced back into the reactor core then the Dark Matter would fuse so fast that all of it is used up in a matter of minuets. Once the reactor reaches this point it can not be stopped, only slowed down. In the final moments the reaction is happening so exponentially that all of the Dark Matter is used up. The amount of energy, matter and space time distortions in the core is so colossal and now that there is no gravitons to suppress the quantum singularity the whole sphere of the event horizon expands rapidly engulfing in all of the surrounding space time anomalies created by the Dechyons and converting it all into a cataclysmic, destructive burst of exotic matter and energy known as a Dark Energy Flare, capable of destroying a whole solar system and damaging space time and Sub-Space in the surrounding solar systems so severely that Warp travel would not even be possible. Effects The explosion will destroy a whole solar system. It will also severely damage the surrounding solar systems to a 5 solar system radius. Traveling at Warp through this 5 solar system radius would become impossible as its impossible to create a stable warp field. Even trying to use a Hyper Drive would not work. However, conduit travel would work fine. Sub-Space and the space time fabric is the whole area would become unstable leading to Portal Storms and quantum anomalies . Inside the destroyed solar system, any form of propulsion faster then cruising is impossible. Communication systems would not work and even scanners will find it hard to work. The closer to ground zero you get the more severe the the space time distortions get until pockets of portals and damaged space time will fossilise your ship or even completely destroy it. Its even possible to go in there then come out a year later as temporal distortions will be so strong. Current Status There is only one Dark Fusion Reactor, the one at legoland. Although it has not exploded, it is possible to simulate what will happen, hence the information above. Category:Quantum Events